


Chien

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov’s down about his dog, but Sulu lifts him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



> A/N: Drabble for bookhoor’s “ok so have you seen the Amazon Prime commercial with the dog in the cast? (tumbls won't let me include a link but literally just go to youtube and type in amazon prime dog) anyhow I think the actor in it looks a bit like Anton Yelchin and therefore I need a fic where Chekhov has a dog and maybe Sulu helps him rig something up because the dog has a cast” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The elevator doors open, and Pavel knows better than to hope Thomas will make it through them in time. He bends down to scoop his tiny yorkie up and shuffles forward, depositing his injured comrade down on the crimson carpet of the hallway. This last stretch, at least, Thomas should be able to make on his own. Or at least, Pavel hopes so. He doesn’t technically have time to wait—he’s late enough. He feels bad for that but worse for the way his dog hobbles after him when he walks forward. The white cast over Thomas’ hind leg makes him limp, and he stops every few small steps to whine. 

But Pavel can’t carry him _everywhere_ , and Pavel’s life is too mobile to never leave the house. He feels guilty leaving the poor thing alone—they already don’t see each other when Pavel’s off on missions. He keeps his eye on his pet all the way to the door of Hikaru’s apartment. By the time he rings the doorbell, Thomas hasn’t even made it halfway down the hall. 

The door slides open instantly. Hikaru’s brilliant smile is on the other side, so handsome that it makes Pavel’s heart stop for half a beat. He can’t seem to summon his own smile back, even though _nothing_ makes him feel like Hikaru does. It makes Hikaru’s face fall, and he asks, “What’s wrong?”

Pavel sighs. He mutters, “Sorry I’m late,” and then turns around and marches down the hall, scooping Thomas up again. Thomas barks pathetically. When Pavel makes it back to the door, Hikaru steps automatically aside for him to go by.

The door shuts again, and Pavel sets Thomas down safely inside his best friend’s apartment so he can explain, “I wanted to take Thomas for a walk, but it just was not happening. I am going to hawe to carry him _ewerywhere_!”

Hikaru looks sympathetic and not in the least bit angry at he half an hour Pavel wasted that they could’ve spent _together_. He’s all dressed up for a walk in the park—a loose yellow t-shirt and running shorts—they were going to go for a jog and grab some food for a picnic. Pavel _wants that_. 

But Thomas will never make it that far, and Pavel groans, “Ewen wizh all our technology, a cast is zhe best zhe wet could do! 

“The what?” Hikaru asks, looking confused.

Blushing, Pavel whines, “Zhe wet. Zhe _vet_. Oh... zhis is so frustrating!” Hikaru reaches out to squeeze Pavel’s shoulder, and it reassures him a sliver.

Not enough. He brushes away, walking forward into the living room, Thomas not bothering to follow. He just lies awkwardly down on the polished wood floor and looks adorable, despite all the trouble he’s given Pavel. 

Plopping onto the couch, Pavel whines, “I hawe been fiddling wizh zhings at home, trying to make up some kind of hind-leg wheel support or some such zhing, but he is _lazy_ , Hikaru, and won’t get in zhem, or won’t mowe with zhem, and you know how I like to bring a PADD wizh me to work, but now my arms are always full. And it’s just so _sad_ when ozher dogs go by...” Shaking his head, Pavel stops to mutter, “I am sorry; I should not dump zhis on you.”

“No, that’s what friends are for.” Hikaru offers another broad grin that does make Pavel’s mouth twitch around the edges. He’s been down all day, but it’s difficult to stay that way around his co-pilot. Hikaru walks to the edge of the couch Pavel’s on but doesn’t sit down, just says, “You know that stupid idea I called you about?”

“Yeah,” Pavel answers, though Hikaru never actually got around to saying what that idea was—they’d been side tracked on space talk.

Hikaru doesn’t tell him now, just walks past to grab Thomas under his arm—Thomas, knowing Hikaru well, does nothing but dangle limply and quietly in the sudden grip—then disappears into the bedroom. Pavel waits in surprise, only for Hikaru to emerge again a few minutes later. This time, he’s sporting a baby-carrier around his front: a black pouch with straps around his shoulders and back to hold it on, Thomas sitting in it like an infant with his legs stuck out through the bottom holes and his front paws over the edge. He looks quite content at the strange arrangement. 

Hikaru approaches the couch again to model it, asking humourously, “What do you think?”

Pavel means to answer but instead bursts out laughing—Hikaru looks _ridiculous_ and so cute in his quirky triumph. It’s the relief Pavel’s needed all day, and the laughter bubbles higher for it, his mirth lasting way longer than it should. When he’s finally finished, he finds himself wiping at his eyes, and he admits through the dying chuckles, “That _is_ stupid.”

“Yeah,” Hikaru concedes, “But it’ll get us through the week.” Pausing, Hikaru adds like an afterthought, “It’s too bad we couldn’t get Dr. McCoy to take a look at him.”

Pavel straightens up and adopts a stern look to answer, “I am a doctor, not a wet.” And it’s Hikaru’s turn to laugh, which warms Pavel’s heart just as much.

Hikaru takes a step closer, and Pavel pushes off the couch—now they’re ready to go. They can’t get close enough to hug with Thomas stuck between them, but Pavel wants to. Hikaru reaches out to pat the side of Pavel’s face and say, “There’s that smile I love.” Then he bends forward to peck Pavel’s cheek, and Pavel’s grin stretches wider.

He wants, like always, to kiss Hikaru more, _properly_ , and some day, he will. But right now he can feel Thomas pawing at his chest between them, so all he does is sigh, “Let’s go for a walk zhen. ...Will you lend me zhat ridiculous dewice?”

Hikaru chuckles and nods, and they help lift Thomas out together.


End file.
